This invention relates to an ion flow recording apparatus in which recording is performed by making density modulation for each pixel, and more specifically to an ion flow recording apparatus in which developing of electrostatic latent images that contain half tones is faithfully performed by making use of a liquid developing process using fine grain toner to obtain high-quality images, thereby increasing the reliability while eliminating liquid leakage and expensive developer circulation system.
In a conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-107058, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a drum by an ion flow head for controlling an ion flow, and then undergoes liquid developing in such a manner that a developing roller is partially brought into contact with a developer so that a thin film of developer is formed on the developing roller by the agency of surface tension, thereby performing the recording.
In another conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-297746, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a drum by an ion flow head for controlling an ion flow, and then undergoes liquid developing, this sequence of formation and developing being repeated for four colors by turns to thereby perform the color recording. Developing units for respective colors are such that developing units for four colors face upward and are arranged in a horizontal row to successively perform developing for the respective colors while moving.
In still another conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 55-164851, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum is subjected to liquid developing in such a manner that a developing roller made of a porous elastic material is partially brought into contact with a developer so that a thin film of developer is formed on the developing roller by the agency of surface tension, thereby performing the recording.
In a different conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-204252, a belt applicator keeping a developer is moved close to an image holding belt on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, so as to develop the electrostatic latent image.
In the conventional technique described above, when an electrostatic latent image is formed on a drum- or belt-shaped charge carrying medium and developed by the liquid developing device, the developing is performed with the developing device facing upward or sideways lest the developer should leak. Therefore, there have been such restrictions that the downward developing cannot be performed directly on the charge carrying recording paper with the developing device facing downward, that the apparatus is prohibited from being tilted, and so on, and furthermore it has been necessary to provide a stirring or circulating device for the purpose of avoiding deposition or cohesion of the developer.